Blake Belladonna (Multiverse Saga)
Blake Belladonna is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Blake is a character from the series of internet, RWBY, created by Rooster Teeth Productions. History She First Met Tyler and His Team Together They Will Protect The Worlds From Adam Taurus (Multiverse saga) and Red Hood (DC/Marvel Injustice) Ending Crash of Universes Fleeing his past after the fall of beacon, blake came to gotham city where is returned to find batman, batman quickly recognized Blake, blake you asked to be your assistant in an attempt to remedy what she felt had caused, batman accept and in a very short time, gotham city met at the new shadowbat with Tyler Klause Her New Boyfriend. Dark Shadow Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Semblance Shadow: Blake summons up to two clones of herself and sends them to attack her opponent. * Black Shot: Blake fire up to three shots from Gambol Shroud's gun form. * Shadow Launcher: Blake forms a shadow clone and springs off of it, propelling herself forward. * Faunus Vortex: Blake spins multiple times while holding out Gambol Shroud's chain scythe form. * Boom Shadow: '''Blake created a shadow clone if the opponent touched it to explode causing damage. * '''Stone Shadow: '''Blake created a shadow clone made of stone that serves as a defense, but can be destroyed with a few hits. * '''Ice Shadow: '''Blake created a shadow clone that if the opponent it touches end frozen for a few seconds. '''Grab Shadow Blade: Blake forms Gambol Shroud into its chain scythe form and lashes it at the opponent, wrapping its ribbon around their neck, and pulls them closer to her, driving the sheath into their spine. Super Move Dust Shadow: Blake places a Dust cartridge in Gambol Shroud. If attacked while doing this, Blake will summon a ice shadow clone to trap the opponent's hand, before forming a stone clone and kicking it at the opponent, breaking the ice and knocking her foe back. Blake then summons a fiery shadow clone and sends it at the opponent, the clone exploding on contact. Ultimate Attack Black Barrage Symbiote Strike: Blake does a spinning strike with her sword and sheath With Tyler Klause's Symbiote. If it hits, Blake will form a shadow clone With Tyler and propel herself at the opponent, slashing them. She does this multiple times before sending herself into the air. As she falls, she holds out the sheath, knocking the opponent out when she lands before stabbing them with Gambol Shroud and Tyler Does One Final Dragonic Symbiote Kick. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: '''Blake drops down onscreen and draws Gambol Shroud, dual wielding it and its sheath. '''Exit: '''Blake puts her sheath to her side before hurling Gambol Shroud upward by the ribbon, pulling herself offscreen with it. '''Taunt: '''Scratches behind her faunas ear and says "All right" or "I'm just getting into it..." Alternate Costumes Blake_3.png|primary Vol2_Blake_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|secondary Blake-uniform.png|uniform Image Non Disponible.jpg|Bat Suit Weapon GambolShroudNewImage.png|Gambol Shroud normal Katana.png|Gambol Shroud katana form Gs_gun_ep8.png|Gambol Shroud pistol form Trivia * has a lot of respect to Black Panther (T'Chala) Just Like Tyler has Lot of respect to Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Ice Shadow movement has a kinship with the movement of Sub Zero, Ice Clone, since both have the same effect that is to freeze the opponent. * the reason why blake has joined the anti-registration during the Civil War is because the Faunus has already had very bad experiences with the records. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Heroes Category:Balanced Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Secret Justice Avengers Category:Speedsters